Corruptus
Corruptus is a main charcter in A:DI, FNATI:F and is NOT in FNWB Active on Night 6 Voiced by ToonsterGames The Real Facts Hey y'all, Desko (a.k.a. Fate) here. I'm the creator of FNATI:F and by extension Corruptus and I'm here to bring you the history of my aborted creation with some character comments to serve as the gold standard on how to raid a fake wiki with fake info and put in some real shit. Also, the programmer for FNAB, Photo Negative Mickey, didn't say it was a bad thing to raid it sooooo.... * He originated in Abandoned: Discovery Island (originally named Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found prior to release) by Desko, formerly and alternatively known as Fate For Windows, and appeared during the paths to the Good and Bad Endings and is the only character active in this scenario. He is the most active character in the game barring True Mickey who uses completely different mechanics from the other characters. He teleports around the building and is the only character able to enter any room in the game, and is stopped by either shutting off the camera or hiding under the desk depending on his position in the office. Canonically, he is the Mickey suits all merged together, which is directly retconned by the actual bad ending itself, where Photo-Negative Mickey, separately, kills the player. Notably, whenever he is in a cam the objects are thrown around, sometimes in the middle of the air, the static gets worse, and on certain cameras he is accompanied by distorted versions of the other Mickey suits, known as the Corrupted Bodies. * He reappeared in the pseudo-remake, Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Revision 1, appearing on Night 6, also known as the Nightmare, sharing the same mode with A:DI's alternate powerout section during Night 6 in the True Ending. (what was I on when I came up with that shit!?) During this he is far less active, only showing up 2AM, 4AM and 5AM, starts in the Broadcasting Room, turning the TV on which he is apparently connected to in some way, for some reason, and moves from there to Character Prep 1, the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, and then the office, appearing over the desk and killing the player. When he has activated, the TV, which is on, will start draining power at a faster rate. He can be stopped simply by pressing the TV button whenever he is active. His AI was considered extremely incomplete and not fully planned, subject to change, and thus not only was he extremely easy to repel (just open the monitor and hit the TV button as soon as the power drainage changes) but also extremely buggy. An example of a major bug is when he appears in the office; once he is in there, his desk sprite will permanently remain on screen, even if his AI is sent back to the Broadcasting Room. * He will not be returning in Five Nights at Treasure Island: The Story Retold. * His appearance differs depending on the game he is present in. In Abandoned: Discovery Island, he is a mesh between Photo-Negative Mickey, The Face, and Suicide Mouse and contains patches with each character's respective coloring. He has numerous holes on his body which seem to be (and actually are, I'm the guy that made him for frick's sake) poorly edited out. His R1 model has the textures placed differently as well as the addition of Hourglass and Kerel Mickey (scrapped fan OC that was meant to appear in the official, NOT THE FANMADE A:DI 2.0) and less holes, which in some renders bend into the model more. * According to Desko he is one of his least favorite characters due to the lack of effort put into his character design, alongside Classic Oswald, A:DI and the original R1 True Mickey/**** ****** (Walt Disney, his role and identity were meant to be revealed in the finished game's ending since the final build of R1 was a beta) and Classic Oswald (he doesn't fit in with the other suits plus the whole Dark Oswald fiasco, stop calling the original FNATI Oswald that please it's my fault for causing that confusion). * He is voiced by Toonster in both games. DO NOT ASSOCIATE HIM WITH THE RAID. HE IS NOT A RAIDER. * He is the only character that Desko is not okay with appearing in other games. * This wiki sucks. Category:Piss mouse